Wall panel construction systems of residential or commercial buildings do not typically provide simple, efficient, and safe means of installation. Most often in these systems, an extra step must typically be added to the installation process to prevent liquid moisture and air from passing through the wall. Specifically, constructing a wall with a weather barrier requires not only that panels be attached to framing members, but also a house wrap is unrolled and spread over the walls. The house wrap is attached to the sheathing panels with staples or button cap nails and fenestration openings for windows or doors must be cut out of the wrap and the flaps from these openings folded back and stapled down. The house wrap is often difficult to install because it is in typical nine-ft wide rolls, which can be cumbersome to maneuver by workers on scaffolding or in windy conditions. It is desirable for wall sheathing panels to shed precipitation, such as rain and snow, during construction so that the interior remains dry. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for wall-sheathing panels, which are resistant to bulk water but permeable to water vapor and create a simplified, safe, and time-saving installation process by means of a surface overlay member or coating permanently bonded thereon. While it is important that the barrier layer shed bulk water, it should allow for the escape of water vapor. If the barrier were to trap water vapor in a wall panel, the build-up of moisture could lead to rot or mold growth that is undesirable.
The present invention provides a wall sheathing system comprising structural panels, a mass-transfer barrier, and seam sealing means.
A general object of this invention is to provide a wall system that provides a barrier to bulk water, air and heat transfer, irritants, insects and mold but can be permeable to moisture vapor movement and is suitable for use behind numerous exterior finishes, such as siding, EIFS, brick, stucco, lap siding, vinyl, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an installation method for the wall sheathing system, which is easy to assemble and install.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, this invention describes a wall sheathing system comprising structural panels. Each structural panel includes a moisture permeable barrier, which consists of a surface overlay member bonded to the structural panel. The system also includes a sealing means that seals the joints or seams of adjoining panels, wall penetrations, and other interfaces.
Furthermore, the assembly consists of a simple process. Panels are affixed with a barrier layer and fastened to a building frame in a side-by-side manner, with or without a tongue and groove connection. Next, a sealing means, such as tape, laminate, caulk, foam, spray, putty, mechanical means, or any other suitable sealing mechanism, is used to seal the joints or seams between adjoining panels, thus completing the moisture barrier.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to embodiments of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.